Memoir
This article is talk about the Memoir, if you're talk about Character, then go to this Memoir (Character) instead. More support will coming soon in Memoir's Cards II, that include more complex and difficult combine that Non-Memoir players would never able to discover the way, unless after watch her doing that. Support List Memoir's Cards Duelist Pack - Memoir Memoir's Secret Cards Memoir's Cards II Play Style Memoir Archetype are most heavily depend on each other, instead of depend on it own effect. For explain; Memoir - Hollow Psychic, once it get destroyed by second battle or by opponent's card effect, it will wish to summon other Memoir monster, with tight stat. That was pointing to Memoir - Brute Beast, as it's only one that can be summoned via that card and Memoir's Little Assailant. Memoir - Negative Form and Memoir - Positive Form are only one to depend on each other, as they can replacing theirselves after they have successful attacking. But that's not only thing they should do, and in order to get them on field for first time, via tribute one Memoir Monster. Memoir - Element Barrier is great card to help other Memoir monster from being destroy when they're targeted by a monster with different attribute. Again, when Memoir - Unstoppable Kraft required other Memoir Monster to activate it second effect, as to remove one Memoir from play in order to reset the field back into deck. While it is on the field, it can change target to other Memoir, Ghost Memoir earned the power. As it's very weak but surprise effect monster ever exist in two different place, field and graveyard itself. When one was destroying by battle or by effect that opponent throw on, Memoir - Corrupt Form will take over quickly to overwhelm the opponent's power easily. As well as Toll Memoir, she need other two different Memoir powers to keep herself survive the battle when she's forcing her owner's opponent to pay Life Points for each time he normal summon and to attacking with monster. Other kind of Memoir; such as Memoir - Le médium Disparaît, Hollow Memoir, Memoir the Memory Charmer, and ever Stardust Memoir/Assault Mode are unnecessary for other's help. As of them, they can either destroy, remove, prevent and change their opponent's strategy easily on their own. Memoir - Curse Magic can sometimes very helpful in some tight situation, as if you need to get your opponent to gain the hold of this card, using Hand Trader to give this card to your opponent quickly, so your opponent will be enforce to do what it want him/her to do. And if you lucky enough to get it down, you can regain your lost cards you were requiring to obtain your victory easily. As for other few monsters that didn't get much attention, Memoir's Tuner and Maximum Memoir can help you gain correct and appropriate Synchro Monster without worry, but in cost of their limitation, they're only 1 copy per deck and side-deck, as they're very easily to steal each Tuners' light. Icy Memoir are very nice card to make your opponent's battle turn into nearly permanent Swords of Revealing Light if you play her at right time. Fire Memoir was just exist to help kill some Life Points quickly if you're battle against Life Point Gainer. Now for Extra Deck party, Storm Memoir is one of few Memoir Fusion Monsters that are very unique for itself, as it can be fusion summon through Memoir Merge along with Icy Memoir and Fire Memoir. She got the effect that combined of both element monsters, such as she can return as many of spell or trap cards as your possession Memoir Monsters, and if it destroy a monster, it can inflict more damage, which is similar to Fire Memoir's effect, plus a card discarded for each 1000 damage inflicted by that effect. Neat, huh? Second of three current Fusion Monster; Stardust Memoir, as she's very different, almost apart from rest of the Fusion Monster group, that she's only fused with Stardust Dragon and any kind of Memoir. This monster seemed to be advanced version of the dragon itself, as it don't tribute in order to prevent the destruction, only as it's taking your Life Points at very cheap cost to prevent each destruction your opponent, or maybe your partner, throw on the game. It seemed like Memoir is being grate to Stardust for try to keep the game up to the edge. Spellcaster Memoir is just other fusion monster that included only Memoir in their text, but she also required " " in order to summon directly onto the field from the Extra Deck. She can stop almost each spell cards that opponent is trying to playing. This is possible good reason why Memoir's deck is near full with Quick-Play Spell at most of the time. There are very few Synchro Monsters that included in this archetype; Dark Memoir, Light Memoir, and Twilight Memoir. They are so focus on only Memoir Tuners that they hardly depend on other kind of general Tuners and common Non-Tuner monsters. Dark version could gain many ATK points equal to decreased Memoir monsters in graveyard while Light version weaken their opponent equal to decreased Memoirs. Funny that Dark is immune to Trap if Element Barrier is in graveyard and Light could keep herself untouched of the spell via send any Memoir monster to graveyard. Twilight is different story, as she can prevent attack during opponent's turn by remove Dark monster and can gain equal ATK points during her owner's turn if she take Light monster out of the graveyard. Debris Memoir will be announce in coming chapter, though her effect is confirming to be knowledge. She gained 500 ATK/DEF for each deceased Memoir in owner's Graveyard and can revive herself as long as she removed one Memoir beside herself from play. Memoir and her Forms/Supports More to coming soon Category:Archetype